


Your name is on my lips like my only prayer

by amoremnant



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and thats basically the fic, and then they fall asleep in each others arms, but with a lot of feelings, theyre so in love wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremnant/pseuds/amoremnant
Summary: The schedule has been especially busy lately, resulting in a lazy cuddling-turned-blowjob session.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Your name is on my lips like my only prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about posting an nsfw oneshot, this has been sitting finished in my documents for some time now and tbh I'm quite shy when it comes to these things but I'm trying to get more comfortable writing smut so here it goes! Also I'm working on a long ass au so I wanted to post something in the meantime. I'd love to write something short and sweet for Christmas too but we'll see how it goes :) Thank you and enjoy reading!

Any moment of the day when the two were alone felt like an invitation into each other’s arms. 

The last days have been busy. The comeback was just behind the corner, keeping the team united, working towards their best results. And it was a pleasure for the quintet to spend every second in the company of each other, though it deprived the lovebirds of their much needed alone time they desperately needed. 

So finding themselves alone in the lounge room, it was a necessity to stay there as long as they could; knowing that however long that was, it would not be long enough anyway. 

Soobin had his eyes closed. His head was resting comfortably on Yeonjun’s shoulder and his arms were locked around his waist; the older’s hands were, opposed to Soobin’s, kept in motion of gently stroking his back. The world was stopped for a short while.

Yeonjun’s scent felt like home to Soobin. No matter how much he breathed in, it was never enough. It was the kind of home he was always welcome in. That’s why, when the older pulled away, he was so far, Soobin felt homesick. 

His phone had rang in the back pocket of Yeonjun’s jeans. Annoyed, he picked it up and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the instructions that were being given to him from the other side. “Yes, I understand, alright,” he said, while Soobin was fiddling with his hands, carefully listening to Yeonjun’s voice and already missing him, knowing he had to go.  
“I’ll be there,” were his last words before he hung up. 

He locked eyes with Soobin. They were so dark and so mysterious, he could always drown in them, and catching for breath was not pain, but pleasure.  
Soobin blinked a few times, pulling his lover out of a trance. Frustrated, Yeonjun sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. 

“The manager. He wants me in the recording studio.”  
Soobin nodded and looked down. Fighting the need to crawl back into Yeonjun’s embrace was difficult, but he knew that if he didn’t win this fight with himself, he would hold him off and cause trouble, and that was the last thing he’d want. Yeonjun gently put Soobin’s hair behind his ear. It was something he was used to doing on himself, not much on Soobin- his hair wasn’t long enough for the action to have any purpose. Soobin exhaled with the touch and found himself closing his eyes again, he opened them to meet Yeonjun’s loving look on his face.  
The older didn’t say anything else. He stood up and left, leaving Soobin to his shivers of missing Yeonjun’s comforting heat and an empty feeling in his chest. 

The afternoon was so long and packed with so many things to do- from recording songs that weren’t even included in their nearest comeback, to sessions with stylists concerning their stage outfits that only Yeonjun was apparently having issues with, as he didn’t meet any of his bandmates the entire day. Soobin was equally as busy, with added pressure of being the leader and having to consult things with the staff, the managers, producers and pretty much everyone. 

It was tiring.  
By the time he was doing his last task of the day, the maknaes were already in their rooms ready for the night. When he was finished, he went to his room; he found Beomgyu already sleeping. He tried his best not to wake him up- successfully. He managed to sneak out of his room and lock it quietly enough for the younger not to even notice Soobin was ever in that room that night. His bed remained empty, despite its luring aura- and that was simply because Yeonjun’s luring aura was much stronger.  
If there was a place Soobin wanted to be in that exact moment, it would be in Yeonjun’s arms. 

Yeonjun found Soobin crouched in front of his room with his phone in his hands and a patient look on his face. He smirked when he approached him, Soobin smiled and stood up.  
“I was just about to text you,” he said. He watched Yeonjun take out keys from his jeans’ pocket. Yeonjun opened the door, and he took Soobin’s hand as he walked in. 

“You’re staying for the night?”  
Soobin sat down on Yeonjun’s bed. It always felt more comfortable than his own, although he was pretty sure they had the same mattress. Yeonjun closed the curtains and turned on the small lamp he had on his bedside table, the lightbulb being the only source of light in the dark room.  
“May I?” Soobin asked, knowing perfectly the answer without the older having to verbalize it.  
“I’m glad you came,” he responded, and kissed Soobin’s forehead before moving to the other side of his room where his wardrobe was. He took out a fresh t-shirt, pajama sweatpants and a pair of black underwear. 

“Wanna take a shower?” Yeonjun’s expression was gentle and his smile was welcoming; it was still hard getting used to it. Before they started dating, such a question would occur only with Yeonjun’s tone being overly flirty, Soobin would not have imagined it ever being genuine, and he would never have imagined himself agreeing to it. But here he is, already standing up as he watched Yeonjun take out another set of clothes from his wardrobe.  
“I’ll lend you.” 

They entered the bathroom and stood opposite each other. Yeonjun found himself drowning in Soobin’s eyes again. He placed his hand on his neck, the other hand landed on his cheek and he brought him closer to a kiss.  
His lips tasted sweet, or Yeonjun just imagined it- he couldn’t tell. 

Seconds passed, minutes almost, but the world wasn’t moving. Too caught up on each other’s lips, neither of them counted the time- they could stand there for hours and it would still feel too short.  
“We won’t get into the shower if we stay like this,” Soobin muttered and reluctantly pulled away. He didn’t like using his height as an advantage, but this time can be an exception.  
Yeonjun looked up, and after a while equally reluctantly let go. 

He didn’t step away, though, merely moved his hands from Soobin’s nape to the hem of his t-shirt, slowly pulling it up. Soobin quivered under his touch. He reached down to Yeonjun’s sweater, and waited for the older to unzip Soobin’s jeans before he took the other’s sweater off. 

When they stepped into the shower, Soobin expected another slow kiss, but instead Yeonjun just looked Soobin in the eyes and admired his boyfriend’s ethereal beauty. The hot water was flowing down his face, his hair stuck to his forehead; and he was so beautiful, Yeonjun couldn’t believe he belonged to Choi Soobin, a boy so soft and so pretty, that taking his eyes off of him felt like a sin. 

He gently massaged shower gel into his boyfriend’s skin, and took his time doing so. Not only because of his precious time with his significant other, but also because the drops of hot water and the steam rising from it were exactly what both of them needed after a long day at work. They spent way too long surrounded by the grey mist smelling of Yeonjun’s peppermint shampoo, the fact that Yeonjun backhugged Soobin and stood still every now and then didn’t help either.  
When they walked out of the shower, Yeonjun passed Soobin his clothes, including his own underwear.  
“Is it okay?” He asked.  
“A bit loose,” Soobin responded, “but it’s alright.” He put on Yeonjun’s sweatpants that were a bit too short and his t-shirt that was a bit too wide, but it still felt comfortable, because it was Yeonjun’s. 

Soobin lied down on Yeonjun’s bed, the older lying next to him, and raising himself up a bit to lean over him. He closed the distance again.  
At first, he moved his lips slowly and sweetly, not intending to make the kiss last. But Soobin burying his long fingers in Yeonjun’s hair made him move over the younger’s body, keeping him between his legs and arms, securing himself from falling.  
Soobin’s other hand moved to Yeonjun’s bicep, and he bit his lip, making Yeonjun raise an eyebrow.  
“Oh?” He rasped, a smirk forming. “Is that where we’re going?” 

Soobin didn’t respond, he was busy chasing Yeonjun’s lips. He opened his eyes for a split second, only to close them again and delve into the touch. 

Yeonjun’s hand travelled from Soobin’s ear, down his neck and torso; he made sure to brush his hand against Soobin’s nipple, making his lover sharply exhale. He straightened up and grabbed his t-shirt, pulling it up to his collarbones.  
“I just clothed you in my shirt, and I’m already taking it off~” he cooed, and Soobin let out a quiet hum. He looked away, knowing that one look at Yeonjun sitting on his crotch, face moving closer would cause his erection to come painfully fast, if he wasn’t hard enough already. Yeonjun licked his way up from Soobin’s tum to his other nipple, teasing him just enough for the younger to let out a silent cry and cover his mouth instantly. 

Yeonjun’s fingers sent electric waves throughout Soobin’s entire body, all the while his tongue was doing wonders. And he wasn’t even giving his all in- it was slow, and lazy- just about how Soobin would expect a night go, when they were touch-starved but tired too. Nonetheless, Yeonjun’s soft brushes of his fingers against Soobin’s skin were enough to make him go crazy, and Yeonjun went crazy with just as much as seeing Soobin’s flushed cheeks and glassy eyes wandering across the room and sometimes looking into Yeonjun’s. 

His fingers tucked behind the waistband of Soobin’s sweatpants. “Can I?” He almost whispered, and Soobin nodded.  
“Yes, yeah, please,” he begged, voice cracking. 

Yeonjun pulled Soobin’s sweatpants and underwear down simultaneously, bringing them below his knees. He positioned himself better and gently spread Soobin’s legs open. He glanced at the taller’s face; it was still red if not more than before and Soobin looked so cute. 

He had two sides to his looks- he looked either inhumanely hot or inhumanely endearing, and all that was needed to alter between the two was a small split in his bangs in the middle or slightly to the side. Right now, there was none, and all of his hair fell prettily on his forehead. It made him look adorable, like the sweetest boy eager to be blown by his boyfriend. 

Yeonjun took him all in, feeling him in the back of his throat. Soobin whimpered, the change of pressure not allowing him to stay quiet. “H-hyung,” he cried out and covered his mouth again, not wanting the sounds he was making leave the room. If there was anything Yeonjun and Soobin’s relationship lacked, it was privacy, and Soobin tried his best to at least work what he had- which was the four walls of Yeonjun’s room, that were probably too thin anyway. It wasn’t much of a help that Yeonjun was a pro at what he was doing, and everything his tongue did had trouble going unnoticed by Soobin's vocal cords. 

Yeonjun worked slowly but surely. He had to catch a breath every now and then and each time he did his hand continued where his mouth had left off. Soobin bucked his hips- he always tries his best not to do it while Yeonjun’s deepthroating him, in fear of hurting him; and Yeonjun always acknowledges it by gently caressing his inner thigh as a thank you- which might as well be counterproductive. He knows Soobin is extra sensitive in exactly that area, but what can he do? Soobin always gives such cute reactions, Yeonjun just can’t help it. 

“Hyung-” Soobin breathed out, while digging nails into the blanket. “I think- I’ll-”  
Unable to continue, he held Yeonjun’s hand and hoped he would get the message. Yeonjun did, but he also wholeheartedly ignored it.  
Soobin’s cum filled his mouth, some of it flowed down his chin. Yeonjun swallowed and left with a sloppy pop sound, and Soobin sobbed again, shaking his head while still being a bit distant and flowy from his high. 

“Yeonjun hyung.. you don’t have to-”  
Yeonjun interrupted him. He looked at Soobin’s hand in his and wiped the while liquid left on his chin with his free forearm. “I want all there is of you, Bin,” he said tenderly and lied next to Soobin. 

The younger sat up. “Me now,” he said and slid himself closer to Yeonjun’s crotch.  
“Baby, you don’t have to do it just because I did-”  
“I want to,” he argued with determination in his voice. 

He left kisses on Yeonjun from base to tip and blinked a few times before shutting his eyes completely. He never had the confidence to look into Yeonjun’s eyes, unlike his boyfriend, who did so all the time, knowing how it turned Soobin on. Neither was he a master of oral, and he had trouble going deep, but Yeonjun never complained. The sight of Soobin going down on him would be enough to send him to heaven, but as if that wasn’t enough, the sensation of Soobin’s bunny lips against him was stronger than whatever he could wish for. And where Soobin lacked with depth, he compensated with his tongue, swirling around and giving warm kitten licks that made Yeonjun see stars. 

He pulled away when Yeonjun warned him he was close.  
He was not yet used to the taste, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the fluid on his skin. And Yeonjun must surely enjoy the sight of his come on Soobin’s pretty face, which was another force driving him to get painted white. 

Yeonjun had to calm his breathing, and stroked Soobin’s hair while doing so. “Come,” he said, and took tissues out of his bedside table. He gently wiped Soobin’s face and kissed him afterwards. He could still taste the saltiness on Soobin’s lips.  
“I love you,” he said in between the sleepy kisses, and Soobin smiled.  
“I know,” he responded. 

The skin on Soobin’s cheeks was so soft, Yeonjun couldn’t stop caressing it. He gave him a few pecks after brushing his thumb over them.  
“I love you too,” Soobin added to his response. 

He lied down and covered himself with the bedsheets; Yeonjun pulled him closer and gave him a last kiss on his forehead. “Good night,” he whispered and turned off the lamp. Soobin muttered the same under his breath, all of his energy used up.  
He knew that falling asleep would be easy. But falling asleep in the arms of his love-

Never enough.


End file.
